That Butler, So Persistent
by otaku911
Summary: One day, Misaki was offered a deal... will she accept it? Bonus at the end!


Warning: This is purely fanfiction and for the amusement of the author. Read if you dare. If you do, please review with pure honesty (and maybe for development of the author). Complaints, rants, questions, and suggestion are welcome, just PM me. And this is the part two of "Of Contracts and Revenge" and as the first story, it tells about how Misaki refused another offer. And this time, with the cameos of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis and Takumi Usui. And sorry if it bores you, too many mistakes, and repetitive, as I stated before, it is for the amusement of the author. And this might be a bit OOC, so sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! and Kuroshitsuji. All rights are for their respective owners.

Notes:

To those who did not know the story of Kuroshitsuji, PM me and I'll try my best to summarize (though it is highly recommended to search on Wikipedia, it's up to you now). And it is partly on Misaki's middle school years and high school years. Oh, and in here, Ciel is already a demon and Sebastian is "doomed" to serve him forever because he cannot eat him anymore.

Lastly:

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts, if there's any or explanation)

-0- change scene

Okay! Shall we begin?

-0-

"**That Butler, So Persistent"**

Of Contracts and Revenge 2 (Kuroshitsuji)

Misaki was feeling the moment.

She was on the rooftop of the school building. The wind was blowing gently on her beautiful face. Her face, with an extraordinary beauty, does not show at all that she was actually carrying plenty of burdens, which, in one's way of thinking, is a bit too much for her young age. Her father left her and her family with a huge debt, now the people whom her father owed, always go back and forth to their house and ask for payment. They do not have enough money to pay them all, plus there are the daily expenses, and so with that, her mother worked twice as much as before. She was determined to help her mother, and since she was so tired that she went up to the rooftop of their school, cooling things down.

She was busy talking to herself, and then suddenly, she heard a voice, "My, why does a beautiful child like you have so many unbearable problems?"

She turned and looked around, but saw no one. Was it just her imagination? Even she does not know.

"I'm here."

It is then that she noticed a black bird that was perching on top of the pile of boxes found in the corner.

'That can't be that bird. Birds can't talk' she thought, but she called out, "Where are you?"

"Like I said, I'm here sitting on the pile of boxes."

Misaki was shocked. She can't see the beak moving, but definitely, she was not deaf.

"Would you like me to make you a proposition?"

"What is it?" asked Misaki curiously.

"I'll make you a deal, that all of your financial problems will be solved, plus all those who wished to harm you and your mother and sister will be 'taken care of'." It said.

Misaki wanted to say something but remained silent.

"Don't you like the deal?" the bird asked.

"It's very tempting, but.."

"But?"

"Nowadays, there's no such thing as 'free', right?" Misaki answered.

She heard it chuckled. "Heh, smart girl."

" So, what is it?" Misaki asked.

"I'll do all of it, in exchange of your soul."

'Nani? Is this a joke? No way...' Misaki thought.

"So what will it be?" asked the bird.

Misaki turned towards the exit and answered frankly.

"NO."

-0-

Misaki was lying on her bed, thinking on the conversation with her mother a while ago.

-0-

"Mom, what would you do if you were offered by someone who'll solve all your problems in exchange of your soul? Would you accept it? "

Misaki's mother answered, "No, even if there is no exchange of something, still, I won't accept it."

"Why?"

"Misaki, problems are normal circumstances that we will never avoid. These come like storms, and as you know, it will never remain in a single place. In other words, there's no problem which is insoluble. And also, they are there to help us to be strong to go on in life..."

-0-

With this, Misaki was relieved that she made the right decision. She closed her eyes and travelled into the dreamland.

-0-

On her dream, she found herself in the middle of nowhere, except that the place was showered with black feathers. She looked around until she heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome to my realm, my dear."

She turned and she saw the same bird, now only bigger. She was very afraid, until she found some courage and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to let you know that I don't take 'NO' as an answer."

'This is really a nightmare.' Misaki thought.

"Oh, yes indeed. A beautiful nightmare as a gift for you, my beautiful soul." The bird said.

Misaki was shocked that the bird could read her mind. 'Well, it's just a dream and it's far from reality...'

"Begging your pardon, little miss, but now, you're far from reality. Do you want me to show you how much all of these are real?"

As the bird says this, suddenly, Misaki's hands and feet are bound by some vine and was tied up very tightly. To her surprise, she felt the pain all over her body, as if she was in reality. She struggled, but to no avail. As she struggled, the bird approached her, and she saw that the bird change into a human-like form. She continued to struggle until the bird, now in its human-like form, with its long black hair tied up at his back and was wearing clothes similar to a (old English)butler which dated back at the Victorian era. He has red eyes and showed a bit of fangs.

"My, what fearful eyes. You really turned me on with excitement, you know?" he spoke as the back of his right hand brushed Misaki's left cheek.

"Wha-what are you?" asked Misaki.

"Me? I'm just a demon who has his eyes on your delicious soul." He replied.

"Don't joke with me! What the heck are you talking about!"

"Ah, now you've turned me on to the highest level...you smell too delicious to ignore." He said while he continued to brush his hand to her cheeks, until he held her chin and said, "Ne, do you know? In your world, they say that the eyes are the windows of one's soul. In my belief, that the passageway of it.. is through the mouth..." the demon smirked as his mouth moved nearer to Misaki's.

Their lips were now a few centimetres away when somebody stopped him.

"Oi, let her go."

The two faced to the one who spoke. It was a boy, presumably by the age of thirteen, with a handsome butler on his side. Through his clothing, you can tell that they lived on the Victorian Era.

The demon who held Misaki protested, "But I'm so hungry right now..."

The boy interrupted and called his butler, "Sebastian! You know what to do..."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered. He turned to the demon and glared at him, "You know what happens, right?" he threatened.

As much to the annoyance of the demon, he vanished, and Misaki was free from being tied up.

"Thank you for saving my life. By the way, are you making me pay for what you've done to help me?" asked Misaki.

"I don't need it." the child answered.

Misaki was a bit shocked about this, but instead asked for their names.

The butler instead answered and bowed, "This is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his humble butler, Sebastian Michaelis. A pleasure to meet you, Misaki Ayuzawa-san."

Misaki curtsied and replied "The pleasure is mine. Say, how will I find the way out of here?"

Ciel ordered his butler. "Sebastian, this is an order. Get her out of here."

"Understood." And with a snap of his fingers, Misaki returned to the real world.

After a brief pause, Sebastian teased his master. "My, my! Such pity that you've shown towards her, Bo-chan."

Ciel defended, "No, don't misunderstand. I don't want to add more burdens, and I really don't care much about her. Besides, I expect only one response from you, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

-0-

"And that's how it is."

Misaki ended retelling her "nightmare" years ago to Usui in the student council room after the meeting of the student body. They were pretty much alone in the room, so only Usui knew about her tale.

"Ah... so that's how it then..." Usui mumbled.

"What are you mumbling at, idiot Usui?" Misaki asked him while she continued working at some files.

"Oh, I just said to myself that this is where you got your 'demonic' side..." Usui teased.

"Nani? Shut up if you don't have anything good to say, idiot Usui! Really, now, in this serious matter. And get out of here, I'm concentrating in my work!" she said, very annoyed, yet she managed to control herself.

Usui chuckled, which increased her annoyance with him.

"But kaichou, before I get out of here, may I ask one thing?" he said while walking towards Misaki.

"What is it, alien?"

Usui smirked, held her chin and said, "May I have your soul?"

Blushing, she answered (in a shouting manner)

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE HUMAN!"

_End_


End file.
